Mobile terminals are communication tools used by modernists and contain a variety of user privacy data, such as news, notepad information and so on. The requirements for the security of user privacy data are growing. Better technology is needed to protect the user privacy data and facilitate the user to use simultaneously.
In the related art, some executable technologies are required to achieve the privacy data protection function. A theoretical technology therein is to bind the phone number in the subscriber identity module card with the user privacy data to enhance the security of the user privacy data. However, the protocol defines that the phone number in the subscriber identity module card is optional, and technically it cannot guarantee that all of the subscriber identity module cards can implement the encryption of user privacy data.
At the same time, it is relatively easy to obtain the phone number, when obtaining the user's phone number by borrowing someone else's mobile phone, the user's phone number is written into the card through the writing card mode, and the user privacy data can be obtained by inserting it into the terminal and turning it on. The user privacy data cannot be protected very well.
Currently, with the replacement of the operators' tariff and mobile phone, cases that the user replaces different subscriber identity module cards and buys different phones depending on the circumstances happen frequently, which requires a new method for protecting the user privacy data, thereby realizing functions such as confidentiality, anti-previewing, data storage space replacement and protection parameter update of the user privacy data.